


[Podfic] Desperate Houseplants

by emptyword, unvarnishedtale



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyword/pseuds/emptyword, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvarnishedtale/pseuds/unvarnishedtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of unvarnishedtale's utterly charming ficlet wherein Arthur, Eames, and Yusuf are not quite what you'd expect.</p><p>"A flowering cactus's unrequited love for a varigated spider plant"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Desperate Houseplants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desperate Houseplants](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6469) by unvarnishedtale. 



**Text:**  [Link](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/4715.html)

 **Length:**  02:37

 **File Size:**  2.4 MB

 **Download:**  [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?r418ssfbh8n5yif)

Available for streaming at [Tumblr](http://e-witness.tumblr.com/post/42349847811/title-desperate-houseplants-fandom-inception).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the author for allowing me to podfic this. It was the first fanfiction I'd ever wanted to podfic, after stumbling upon it last May, and I spent hours listening to the characters' voices and trying out various readings, but none of my recordings came out quite the way I'd intended. Months and months later, I'm resigned to the fact that perfection just doesn't exist - except in the form of the fanfic itself, which, even after hundreds of readings, is still as delightful and uplifting as the first time I chanced upon it!


End file.
